HPC07
Akogare no Seitokaichou! Otomegokoro wa Kakusemasen!! is the seventh episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, the seventh season in the Pretty Cure franchise. The episode focuses on Hanasaki Tsubomi's crush on Myoudouin Itsuki, Kurumi Erika's attempt to save her fashion club, and Itsuki's conflict. Synopsis Ootsuka Tatsuya is reading for the class, but Erika notices that Tsubomi is not listening to him, only looking at the picture of the student council president in admiration. While trying to make her pay attention, Tsurusaki has Erika translate the essay, but knowing that she got chosen for not listening, Tsubomi explains Erika's situation and translates instead. Her translation, thanks to her experience with her grandmother gains admiration from the whole class, but just as Erika thanks her, Tsurusaki once again asks Erika to read. After the class, Sawai Naomi, Sakuma Toshiko, Kuroda Rumiko praises Tsubomi for her well translation, but then Itsuki comes to the class to inform Erika that if the list of fashion club members is not reported to him before the day is over, they will have to dismiss the club. Knowing that she only needs three more members, she asks Naomi, Toshiko and Nanami, who are interested in fashion, to join by giving then 20% discount from her family's Fairy Drop shop, plus the Fairy Drop fashionable item, which they accept after some hesitation. Tsubomi and Erika go to the student council room to give Itsuki the list, but to their shock, Itsuki has already gone home and decided to disbound the fashion club. Not wanting to give up, the girls go to Itsuki's home where the butler guides them to the dojo room where Itsuki is training with other students. Tsubomi is amazed watching, but Erika tries to tell her that she should give up before she is shocked, though Tsubomi tells her to be quiet as not to disturb Itsuki's training. After Itsuki is finished, Erika tries to speak, but finds her legs having fallen asleep, making her unable to stand. They walk outside to talk, and although Itsuki is not sure if it is okay to redo the club list, it is decided that the fashion club will be an exception for now. While the girls are glad, one of the dojo students arrives with tea and calls Itsuki "Lady", which shocks Tsubomi. Erika tells her that everyone at school knows that Itsuki is a girl, and that Tsubomi probably just did not catch it because she is new and often dozes off. Itsuki explains that she has reasons to act like a boy, though she is really a girl. On their way home, Tsubomi is in despair while lamenting that her first love was for a girl and lasted for three minutes as Erika drags her along while trying to cheer her up. However, Erika fails to find any good words to lighten up her mood, and so only expresses her gratitude that the fashion club is saved. Meanwhile, Itsuki is taking a walk with her older brother, Myoudouin Satsuki, to the lake, where they talk about Tsubomi and Erika and Itsuki's situation, as she has to act like a boy because he, the original heir, is too ill to take over the dojo. Itsuki claims that she is satisfied with the life she has, but when Satsuki grabs her hand and tells her not to force herself, she begins to have doubt. At the base for the Desert Apostles, Cobraja asks Sabaku permission to go and try defeat Pretty Cure once again, claiming that their last meeting was just a greeting. Having gotten the permission, Cobraja leaves, this time without any Snackey. At Kibougahana, Chypre tells Erika that the shock from Itsuki's gender has given Tsubomi a fever, making her unable to attend school for the day. As the same happened with Erika the year prior when she got to know about Itsuki, Erika understands and tells Chypre to wish Tsubomi well. Meanwhile, at school, some girls give Itsuki girly presents to her, and she accepts them, not knowing that Cobraja is watching her. Not knowing that Itsuki is a girl, Cobraja is amused that there is someone as handsome as him, but notices that her Heart Flower has just started to wilt. Itsuki hides the presents behind her grandfather's statue as to hide her affection for cute things, but Cobraja approaches her as she's hugging the rabbit doll. As Cobraja rips the doll's ear open, Itsuki tries to attack Cobraja, but he dodges and, using a picture of his as a distraction, steals Itsuki's Heart Flower and creates a Desertrian with it and the statue. Watching this, Erika transforms into Cure Marine. Itsuki's Desertrian catches a girl, but looking at her uniform, she admits that it is cute and that she yearns to wield one, which makes Cobraja ask what she is talking about. She tells him that she is a girl, which shocks him just as much as it did with Tsubomi. Just then, Cure Marine kicks the Desertrian away and saves the girl, telling her to run while she fights it off. However, the Desertrian tells Cure Marine that she as a girl is so cute, which makes both her and Cobraja feel awkward, before it starts to attack with its lazer eyes that turns people to stone. Back at Tsubomi's, Coffret has arrived with the imprisoned Itsuki and tells Tsubomi that Cure Marine needs Cure Blossom's help. Back at the school, thanks to Itsuki's karate skills, Cure Marine has problems defeating her Desertrian, but when Cobraja comments that as a girl, the Desertrian is strong, the Desertrian gets offended and kicks him away while telling about Itsuki's worries. Cure Blossom, having heard this, gets angry at the Desert Apostles for using Itsuki's maiden heart, and together with Cure Marine uses Floral Power Fortissimo to purify the Desertrian, making the stoned people at the school come back to normal along with Itsuki. Before the school starts, Itsuki wakes up in the student council room, and Tsubomi asks her if she would like to join the fashion club, as a way to make her relax between student council duties and judo training. Although hesitating, Itsuki says she will give it thought before asking Tsubomi why she is wearing pyjamas. Because she cannot tell that she did not have time to change clothes in order to help Cure Marine, Erika excuses them by saying that Tsubomi is often bumbling and takes her outside. With a smile, Itsuki goes back to the statue to repair the rabbit doll's ear, and decides to take it with her when she meets two of her male friends. When asked why she has the doll, she answers that she happens to like it, which makes one of the boys say in amusement that Itsuki is allowed to be girly. Tsubomi and Erika watches Itsuki as Chypre brings forth a new Heart Seed and Tsubomi explains the meaning of Itsuki's Heart Flower, the white peony, as it means rebirth of a ruler and radiant confidence. Erika then points out that she still is in her pyjamas, and Tsubomi runs back home to change in embarrasment. Major Events *The seventh Heart Seed is collected into the Heart Pot. *Hanasaki Tsubomi realizes that Myoudouin Itsuki is a girl, and loses her crush on the student council president. *The fashion club is officially saved, and has gained three new members. Characters *Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine *Chypre *Coffret *Sabaku *Dark Cure *Cobraja *Desertrian *Myoudouin Itsuki *Myoudouin Satsuki *Myoudouin Gentarou *Tsurusaki *Ootsuka Tatsuya *Sawai Naomi *Sakuma Toshiko *Kuroda Rumiko Trivia *Itsuki nicknames the rabbit doll she gets "Usapyon", which also is the name of Momozono Love's old rabbit doll in the Fresh Pretty Cure! movie. Category:Episodes